The Three Moons
by JForward
Summary: The Doctor gets injured and they realise there are three full moon nights on earth, and for some reason The Doctor isn’t healing when he changes.10WolfRose
1. Chapter 1

Title: The three moons.

Author: JForward

Summary: The Doctor gets injured and they realise there are three full moon nights on earth, and for some reason The Doctor isn't healing when he changes.10Wolf+Rose

Disclaimer; I don't own Doctor Who. If I did, do you really think Billie Piper would have played David's assistant.

When hearing the familiar, whooshing grinding noise Jackie instantly recognised was the TARDIS, she rushed out of the flat in a fluffy pink nighty and looked over the balcony as the blue box faded into existence. The floor around it was littered with large metal debris, remnant of a car crash earlier this week. Rose and the Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, Rose waving at her mother and grinning. Jackie grinned back.

Jackie looked like a panda. She had been out partying and had fallen into bed with her mascara still on. As they walked, Rose nudged the Doctor, who gave her a playful shove back. She then shoved him back, harder, and he stumbled and tripped- it may have been a joke about how strong she was, but all she saw was the sharp piece of metal embedded in the ground and the Doctor only saw it as he fell towards it.

The metal was too large to avoid. None of them, so horrified, saw the flash of silver or the single drop of an amber liquid onto the tip as the Doctor landed, the metal piercing his stomach. He cried out in agony, Rose rushing to his side and helping him pull himself off the metal. Blood gushed from the wound, Rose having to cover her mouth at the gory sight. It had pierced straight through and out the other side, but not too wide so the wound had not, thank god, sliced him in half.

He could live through this, she knew. The Time Lords increased metabolism should make him heal a hell of a lot quicker, and if he transformed eh should be healed in no time at all. She was totally unaware of the silvery creature watching from the shadows, silently, smiling to itself as the next victim was taken away.

Rose and Jackie managed to half-carry the Doctor inside, where Rose tried to keep him conscious and Jackie patched him up best she could, wrapping him in bandages. And, despite Rose's best efforts, he feel unconscious. They lay him on her bed, while Jackie went to make some tea. Rose sat next to him, stroking hair from his face. Wishing she could do the sleeping beauty thing, kiss him and he would wake up. But neither was likely. One was impossible. She couldn't kiss him as a lycanthrope, not without being infected.

"Full moon tonight" Jackie said, entering with two steaming cups of tea. Rose took hers and watched the Doctor silently. "There's all sorts of astronomy channels. Said tonight is the first full moon of the month" she frowned. "Weird, isn't it? There's only one a month, isn't there?" Rose made to shush her mother; the Doctor's eyes had flickered. "Doctor, come on, talk to me! Doctor!" Rose said to him, clutching his hand in hers. his eyelids flickered open. "Hi, Rose" his voice was hoarse. "Jackie, there's three full moons a month. Always has been. It stays almost still, the change is so slight. Same affect on me, although it gives me a degree more control" and then he began to cough violently.

Unsure of what to do, Rose lay a hand on his shoulders, his hands cupped as he coughed into them and then half-retched. Rose watched him worriedly, then noted the red viscous liquid coming from his nose and she looked into his hands. He was coughing up blood.

"Mum, get a tissue. Get lots of tissues" She said faintly as the Doctor continued to cough and choke. Her mother returned, with several loo rolls, and Rose helped wipe the Doctor's nose as best she could. All the while, he kept on coughing. Cough cough cough. And he seemed to be in agony. Rose couldn't stand it. Soon, though, he stops coughing, laying back against the pillows. Jackie cleans his hands and Rose cleans his nose, wiping away to bloody pained tears.

The Doctor's chest heaves as his breathing normalises, and he leans slightly against Rose, closing his eyes contentedly. Rose stroked his hair; his breathing was hoarse, and she could tell he was in a lot of pain. "It's alright" she whispered to the Doctor. "Tonight you'll change. You'll have control. You'll be healed. You'll be safe." The Doctor's breathing deepened and he slid into sleep, aware of her hand moving softly across his hair.

Rose sighed, laying the Doctor's head against the pillows. Tell him he was alright all she could, she was still scared for him. Every time now he was getting more and more hurt, even in the TARDIS he had been hurt before. Ever since he had gained the lycanthropic powers, even when he was a plain old werewolf, there were people after him. She hoped when he transformed he would he heal.

Night fell quickly, Rose never leaving the Doctor's side. Jackie came and sat with her as night fell, and the light of the full moon flooded the little room. The Doctor jerked, back arching upwards, and his eyes snapped open, gasping with pain. "What's happening?" Jackie asked, knowing already. "He's transforming" Rose whispered back needlessly as the Doctor began to cry out it pain, his cheeks transforming with the now familiar cracks.

He gasped in pain again, rolling out of the bed and onto the floor, gripping the floor with his hands. The bandages tore away but his wound wasn't healing. Rose watched, slightly confused, as he bulked out, fur covering him and his face transforming. When he was transformed, he snarled, turning to Rose. his eyes were yellow. Rose swore, backing around the snarling creature. But he seemed to be in too much pain to attack. "He hasn't got control" she whispered to a terrified Jackie. "But the pain is too much. He hasn't healed. I don't know why not…"

The wolf was approaching them slowly, jaws open, sharp teeth glistening. "He's going to kill us!" whimpered Jackie. Rose stood upright, facing the Doctor, only she knew she couldn't think of him as the Doctor. Because something had affected him, removed his healing ability, stopped him getting control. Something that had power.

She scrabbled at her neck, pulling out the acorn on a long silver chain. Seeing it, the Doctor's yellow eyes gained a slight new element- fear. Silver. "He won't attack" Rose whispered to Jackie. "Not as long as I have this. Pure silver. Werewolves and lycans are allergic to it. Have you got anything pure silver?" Jackie shook her head.

They edged towards the door, Rose facing the Doctor, clutching the necklace. He stood, snarling silently, sharp teeth shining in the moonlight. They slammed the door shut behind them, slouching against it, breathing hard. Jackie swallowed. "what's happened to him, Rose? I've only seen him transform twice but he always had some degree of control. Why didn't he heal? Oh, god…" she sighed, leaning her head against the wood.

Rose swallowed, rubbing tired eyes with her hands. She didn't respond to her mother, the own questions whirling in her head. She could hear whimpers faintly through the door, but she knew going in there would NOT be good.

_Rose…_

Rose started at the weak, telepathic voice in her head. "Doctor?" She whispered, laying one ear against the door. Jackie stared at her. "Rose, what are you-" "Shh! Telepathic" she hissed, listening.

_Rose, I don't know why this has happened. I can't… I can't keep control for long but I'm in too much pain to go an- to go an chase you. Stay out of the room. I'll see you tomorrow._

"he's okay" She whispered to her mother. "We just have to stay out. Something's affected him, he doesn't know what, but apparently he's in a lot of pain-" she felt her throat stick. She was trying to talk about him being in pain as a good thing, but inside she knew she would never be able to feel happy about him being in pain. "He's in pain, and that's stopping him attacking. Come on" she stood, and gave her mother a hand up.

Time passed slowly, sat in the lounge silently sipping tea, staring blank-eyed at the off TV. Rose occasionally heard a word from the Doctor, which made her feel better and worse at the same time. Every message, few as they were, were riddled with suppressed pain. She couldn't bare to think what he was going through. Daylight came oh so slowly, and at the first few rays she was on her feet and towards the room where the Doctor was. "Doctor?" she said softly, and heard movement, then "rose?" she pushed the door open. The Doctor was sat on the edge of the bed, wrapped in the cover, breathing hoarse and clearly in pain.

She went and sat next to him, him giving her a pained but reassuring smile. "I'm a tiny bit healed. I should be fully healed, and I don't know why I'm not." He swallowed hard and she sighed softly. "You just keep going through more and more pain lately." He smiled wanly. "that's life"

"Get some clothes on" she whispered to him. "We need to bandage you up again" he rolled him eyes, and Rose left the room silently. The Doctor stood as the door swung shut, wincing in pain He would've wrapped an arm around the wound but knew better. The weird thing was, his back had almost sealed, but his front had hardly been affected. He didn't know how, but he suspected he had been poisoned. Wouldn't be the first time…

He sighed, putting on a pair of pants and a pair of trousers, not bothering with a top. Jackie knocked, and he let her in. She was holding a cup of tea and a banana. "Breakfast" she informed him, and he grinned at her, taking them from her hand. "Thanks, Jackie" he smiled.

Jackie wondered how he could bare to stand, the wound gaping and easily visible. Rose entered with bandaging and the Doctor rolled his eyes. "It's either that or take you to the REAL doctor and get give to give you antibiotics?" The Doctor grinned at her, taking the bandages and hand handing them to Jackie.

"Nice trousers" Noted Rose. They were a pair of scruffy old jeans she hadn't worn for years. "mm. Bit tight for me" grinned the Doctor as Jackie got prepared. Rose traced his figure through the jeans, not really minding about the tightness.

Jackie began to bind the Doctor in bandages, and he bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes from pain. Rose clutched his hand and he smiled weakly at her. Out of view, in a window, the silver creature watched.


	2. Chapter 2

///////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Despite Rose's protests, the Doctor got up. He spent the whole day just being useful with his sonic screwdriver, fixing things for Jackie. Rose could tell he was in pain but he kept on doing the stuff anyway, unable to face boredom and the thoughts that came with it. Rose sat next to him on their sofa, watching TV, a warm mug of hot chocolate in her hands. his arm was around her shoulder as she lay snuggled up against him. Soon night would fall and, with it, another transformation would arise.

This time, Rose stood with the Doctor as he transformed, crying out with pain. He managed to keep control, only just, laying on the floor calmly, and rolling onto his back so as not to get blood on the carpet. The wound was large and painful, and Rose could hardly stand to see him like this, wolf or not.

Morning came slowly, and when it did, Rose passed the exhausted Doctor- despite the fact he had not done much except lay there- a bundle of clothing and covered her eyes respectively while he put on the trousers, pants and socks. She tried hard not to peek.

"I'm done" his tired voice reached her ears and she uncovered her eyes, looking at him. The wound was slightly healed, but not much, and she suspected there may have been some interference. But what could it have been? Nothing had gotten the Doctor before OR after the stumble that almost sliced him in half.

The next day passed practically the same, but at the end, he gave her a wan smile. "Nothing more to worry about. No more transformations for a month. We'll just have to wait." There was a knock on the door, and rose sat watching the Doctor unconcerned as Jackie went to answer it. Then, Jackie screamed.

A group of men burst into the room, holding unmistakably tranquilizer guns. A voice spoke, and Rose recognised it. JAKE!

"You're the doctor?" he asked, and the confused Doctor nodded. Jake indicated to the others who grabbed the Doctor, who fought angrily to be free, but an injection was thrust into his arm. As he went limp, Jake looked at her, and Rose realised. This jake was totally different to the other world jake she knew. She almost sighed. "you can come with us, girl"

He said, indicating with the tranquilizer gun. Rose meekly walked, saying goodbye to her mother and promised she would be back. AND the Doctor.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A little silver creature perched atop a white van screeching around the streets, head down against the wind, eyes watering. But it wouldn't relent this prey.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

When The Doctor stirred, he was laying on a hard bed, a rolled up blanket serving as a pillow. his stomach felt unbelievably hard and tight, but when he opened his eyes, blinking in the bright light, he saw that it was bound expertly in bandages. He was lying on a metal table, equipment strapped to him, the reassuring double blip of his two hearts audible. Rose looked at him, the nhugged him tightly. "You're okay" she whispered to him. "you're safe with these people, they aren't after you. But they just take lycanthropes apparently, and help them. Dunno why, they wont tell, but apparently a lot are being poisoned recently and they want to stop it" she informed him. He nodded.

A nurse walked in, the Doctor swallowing bile in his throat. He felt ill, overheated and feverish, but icy cold. Yet he dismissed it, as the feeling was faint. "Well, we have the result of the test" she informed them. "he has the poison in his system, and it's been there for three days" Rose's eyes widened. "This poison strikes slowly, but as with the other lycanthropes, his transformations have speeded the flow of it through his blood. The affects are sudden, he could be struck at any time-" almost cheesily on cue, the Doctor gasped in pain, clutching his chest, eyes shutting tight.

The machine beside him began to bleep very fast as his hearts went into overdrive, then slowed slightly as one of them cut out. He struggled to stay conscious, Rose clutching his wrist tightly, able to feel his racing pulse. his breathing was fast and feverish, he felt like fire was scorching through his veins, every nerve was burning. "Doctor, why aren't you regenerating?" Rose's voice was faint.

He turned his face to look at her as a load of Doctor's rushed in, trying desperately to get the antidote ready in time. But then Rose watched in fear and alarm as the Doctor's beautiful, deep brown eyes glazed over, all emotion fading from them. Rose felt the pulse fade from his wrist but she was shoved aside brutally as they injected the antidote into his dead arm. The word dead scorched in her mind, making bile rise into the back of her throat as they prepared the electric shock things, she couldn't seem to remember their names.

The charge shot through the Doctor, making him arch for a second, but the machine didn't start bleeping again. Rose watched, terrified, from behind. "charging to 120" one informed the others. "clear!" the Doctor's body arked again. But no, it didn't work. "160!" "clear!" the third and final time. No reaction. They sighed. "Time of death, 4:60 AM." Just as he was turning to switch off the heart monitor, the Doctor gasped, eyes opening. The heart machine started up with a loud bleep, the thumping of his two hearts making it bleep.

Rose rushed over, clutching his hand. He smiled at her and swallowed. "Had you scared for a moment, didn't I?" he wheezed. She was almost crying, clutching his hand. The other Doctor's left the room, and she was left alone with him. She couldn't help it anymore and began to sob loudly, leaning against the Doctor. He placed an arm around her shoulder, and she cuddled into the embrace.

The Doctor's own mind was reeling from what had happened to him. He couldn't have been gone for more than a few minutes, yet it had seemed like hours. He had done the light-at-the-end-of-the-tunnel thing, but he had seen after that… he swallowed.

///////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

On the windowsill, watching the Doctor gasp with life, the little silver creature hissed angrily.

///////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

What's wrong, Doctor?" Rose's voice cut into his train of thought. They had been sat like that for several hours, and he had though her to be asleep. He hadn't realised how upset or hurt he was looking. "What?" he asked her softly. "you look really bad. Almost like you're gonna cry" he looked down at her. "I was just thinking. About… what I saw…." "You saw something? Like, light at the end of the tunnel?" he nodded. "Yeah. Rose… I saw my…" his voice broke. "I saw my family… they… they talked to me…" he really was on the verge of tears now. She stroked his hair softly, hardly able to stand him like this.

"Why didn't you regenerate?" she asked. "Well…" he tugged on one ear. "I'm not quite sure. I was fighting it too, because I didn't want to force you through that again, but I should've been forced into ti. Must've been something in the poison. But that's not all the bad news, sorry, Rose. The poison's not completely gone, there's a trace of it, and I'm not sure what it'll do to me."

She gasped, and hugged him so tightly around his chest he couldn't breath. "Let go!" he gasped, prizing her off. She smiled weakly at him. He noted te dark rings under her eyes. "Have you been sleeping?" he asks her softly. She looks away, but does not deny it.

"Rose" he turns her face cupping her cheek with his hand. She looks into his eyes and he sees the tiredness reflected in them. He lifts his other hand to the other side of her face and she feels their warmth either side of her. his fingers splay gently, and she feels a slight bit of pressure. The Doctor closes his eyes and leans his head back a moment, before she almost melts into his arms, fast asleep. He sighed, placing an arm over her shoulders again so her head rested on his chest.


End file.
